


Кофе и политика

by Tation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Lydia, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Lydia Martin, Barista Derek, Beta Derek Hale, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Baggage, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Pining, Sassy Peter Hale, Slow Build, Werewolf Lydia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tation/pseuds/Tation
Summary: Не сказать, что Дерек был счастлив, узнав о решении Лоры вернуться с их стаей в Бикон Хиллс, особенно, когда узнал, что будет помогать ей в кофейне. Но один болтливый маг делает его жизнь чуть более сносной. Вот только он - Эмиссар другой стаи и недоступен. Возможно сотрудничество с Альфой этой стаи что-то изменит? Между тем стая Лидии имеет дело с потенциальной угрозой. Преступники не оставляют никаких следов, магические щиты Стайлза в порядке. И можно ли доверять таинственному Питеру Хейлу?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall - one sided, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, past Derek Hale/Jennifer Blake
Kudos: 10





	Кофе и политика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee & Politics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076744) by [LuminescentLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescentLily/pseuds/LuminescentLily). 



Дерек сдержал рычание и попытался не обращать внимание на хихиканье и шепот двух девушек, стоящих в очереди. Их писклявые голоса долетали до его ушей, пока он пытался написать меню на огромной доске над прилавком.

— Это он! - громко прошептала одна из них. — Я же говорила, что он горяч.

— Он нереально красив, - выдохнула ее подруга. — Что он вообще делает в таком месте? Он мог бы быть актером или кем-то вроде того.

 _Не думаю, что смогу смириться с толпами по уши влюбленных подростков._ Мрачно подумал Дерек.

Эрика, стоя за кассой, пыталась сдержать смех — она получала особое удовольствие, подслушивая любые слухи об их стае.

— Ты правда думаешь, что он одинок? — скептически спросила вторая. — Не могу поверить, что он не встречается с какой-нибудь супермоделью. А может, это та блондинка, которая работает здесь? Ее ведь Эрика зовут?

Эрика громко фыркнула, но обе девочки были слишком увлечены, чтобы это заметить. 

_Можно подумать, они достаточно умны, чтобы понять, что кофейня, которой управляют оборотни, явно не самое лучшее место для сплетен._

— Да нет, она ведь встречается с Бойдом, - пробормотала первая. — Дерек действительно сам по себе. С тех пор, как их стая вернулась, я не видела, чтобы он разговаривал с кем-нибудь кроме ее членов. Видимо, он все еще не оправился после того пожара.

— Какого еще пожара? — спросила тихо вторая.

— Пожар в доме Хейлов, глупая, — ответила первая. — Пятнадцать лет назад или около того какой-то сумашедший активист, выступающий против оборотней, поджег их дом. Дерек тогда был еще совсем ребенком, а во время пожара большинство членов его семьи оказались запертыми внутри.

— Ужас! — воскликнула вторая. — Неудивительно, что он такой замкнутый и затравленный.

— Может, ему просто нужен кто-то, кто покажет ему, что такое любовь, заново, — вздохнула первая, и они обе снова захихикали.

 _Замечательно! Теперь они делают из меня какого-то героя подростковой романтической новеллы._ Дерек еле сумел удержаться от порыва раскрошить мел в руке в пыль.

Он намеренно не стал смотреть на Эрику, которая буквально дрожала от сдерживаемого смеха. Они были знакомы друг с другом достаточно хорошо, чтобы Дерек знал — она представила себе его в этой трагической роли и нашла это невероятно смешным. 

К счастью, в этот момент девочки стали обсуждать парней из школы, и он смог вновь сосредоточиться на том, что он делал.

— Серьезно, Дерек, — Лора беспомощно вздохнула, подходя сзади. — Твой почерк отвратителен.

— Все в порядке, — мрачно ответил Дерек, не отводя взгляда от надписи на доске, на которую он потратил последние десять минут, старательно выводя послеобеденное специальное предложение.

— Я видела пятилетних детей, которые сделали бы лучше, — недовольно заявила Лора и выхватила мел у Дерека из руки. — Это похоже на записку серийного убийцы о выкупе или чего-то в таком роде.

— Серийные убийцы не пишут записки, они убивают людей, — сердито сказал Дерек, скрестив руки на груди и хмуро глядя на нее.

— Заметь, с самим сравнением ты не споришь, — она ухмыльнулась.

— Потому что оно не имеет смысла, — откликнулся Дерек. — Оно абсурдно само по себе.

— Твоя надпись все еще ужасна, — насмешливо заметила Лора.

— Раз не нравится, то делай сама, — прорычал Дерек.

Работа в кафе оказалась совсем не такой, какой он себе ее представлял сначала, когда Лора только сказала ему, что они возвращаются в Бикон Хиллс. 

Он с самого начала был не в восторге от этой идеи. Ему было неуютно в их отремонтированном доме. Здесь было слишком много воспоминаний, связанных с тем самым пожаром. И, возможно, ему было бы проще с этим справиться, если бы не все эти назойливые городские сплетни, в которых постоянно о нем говорилось, где бы он не появился.

Но, опять же, он ненавидел жить в Нью-Йорке. Быть оборотнем в таком огромном городе было сплошным кошмаром. Слишком громко, слишком ярко и чаще всего слишком людно. Люди были настойчивы и агрессивны, и обычно он чувствовал, словно все это окружает и сдавливает его. Ему буквально было сложно дышать полной грудью.

При этом нельзя сказать, что здесь не было и плюсов. Это был потрясающий город, Дерек с удовольствием приехал бы посетить его. Была масса вещей, которые можно было бы сделать, замечательная и восхитительная еда на каждом углу и, наконец, его работа.

Он скучал по своей работе.

Если вы спросите Лору, она ответит вам, что он был барменом. Сам он предпочитал называть себя миксологом*. Любой идиот, разливающий пиво, мог быть назван барменом, но то, что он делал, было особенным. Он знал более ста различных напитков и рецептов коктейлей, а также кучу невероятных способов их смешивания, чтобы развлекать зрителей.

Ему нравилось создавать сложные напитки, рецепты которых заставляли сходить с ума его коллег. Он провел немало часов, изучая лучшие способы приготовления напитков, дурачась и иногда создавая даже свои собственные. И, будем честны, он обожал восхищение и внимание к своей персоне, которое он получал после особенно эффектных выступлений.

Тот факт, что это влияло на его личную жизнь, тоже не помешает отметить. Там, в Нью-Йорке, у него не было недостатка в сексуальных партнерах, причем как мужчин, так и женщин.

Бар, в котором он работал, был одним из лучших в Нью-Йорке. Люди приезжали в него отовсюду, чтобы заказать самый сложный и замысловатый напиток, который только смогли придумать. Каждая ночь была новым вызовом, новой трудной задачей. И чаевые были невероятными.

К сожалению, подобные заведения могут существовать только в больших городах. В маленьких городках вроде Бикон Хиллса обычно был один или два бара, а ассортимент напитков в них был незамысловат. Обычно это было какое-нибудь пиво на разлив и несколько сортов виски и бурбона.

В Бикон Хиллсе был подходящий клуб — "Джунгли", единственный и на удивление популярный гей-клуб. Дерек, с его внешностью и мастерством он бы с легкостью получил там работу, но он не думал, что сможет вести такую же жизнь, какую он вел в Нью-Йорке. Одно дело, когда работаешь в городе с восемью миллионами жителей, где каждую ночь ты встречаешь разных людей. И совсем другое, когда городок вмещает в себя менее двух тысяч жителей. Дереку совершенно не нравилось то, что после ночи с кем-то он гарантированно встретит этого человека где-нибудь в городе, в магазине продуктов или еще где-то.

Лора этого не говорила, но было очевидно, что одной из главных причин переезда была ее надежда, что он сможет завести здесь нормальные отношения и остепениться. У него не было ничего серьезного с тех пор, как случилась та катастрофа в его отношениях с Дженнифер два года назад. Но сейчас Лора хотела восстановить стаю заново и искренне желала, чтоб он был счастлив.

Все это он знал еще прежде, чем согласился вернуться сюда с Лорой, несмотря на то, что его босс в Нью-Йорке буквально встал на колени, умоляя остаться.

Чего он действительно не знал — даже не подозревал — что он в итоге будет работать баристой в кофейне.

Когда Лора первый раз сказала ему, что собирается открыть кофейню, он подумал, что она шутит. В мире что, недостаточно Старбаксов и Данкин Донатс? Одной из тех вещей, по которым Дерек не скучал, были как раз такие пафосные кофейни на каждом углу, где вечно сидели писатели-подражатели со своими ноутбуками и хипстеры, сочиняющие плохие стихи.

— Это будет совсем по-другому, Дер, — умоляла Лора. — Мы обустроим все, создадим домашнюю атмосферу, чтобы люди могли приходить и отдыхать. Тем более, здесь нет Старбакса или другой мажорной сети кофеен, у нас не будет конкуренции.

— Это все еще кофейня, — уныло сказал он.

— Напитками полностью займешься ты, — ласково предложила Лора.

Она знала, что он не сможет устоять перед такой приманкой.

Все это звучало не то, чтобы плохо. Он любил кофе и ему нравилась перспектива браться за придумывание самых необычных, сложных и пикантных напитков. Лора могла бы нанять нескольких подростков работать на кассе, а Дерек в этом время работал бы где-то позади, готовя напитки и придумывая новые.

Но, конечно, вышло все совсем не так. Они начинали новый бизнес и это означало, что они сами делали большую часть работы. Витрина магазина раньше использовалась подержанным книжным магазином, поэтому имела приятный и уютный вид. Однако Лора на этом не остановилась.

Несмотря на то, что Альфой была она, и, скорее всего, могла поднять вес в два раза больший, чем мог поднять Дерек, вся тяжелая работа оказалась на нем. Каким-то образом он втянулся в это и один поднимал все тяжелые вещи, включая столы и мягкие стулья. Однако, когда все было закончено, он не мог не признать, что магазин выглядел хорошо, уютно и привлекательно. Огромное окно на фасаде и стеклянные двери пропускали в помещение свет, который давал ощущение легкости и воздушности, вместе со всеми этими мягкими креслами и стульями делая это место заманчивым для людей, которые хотят отдохнуть. Добавить кофе и бесплатный Wi-Fi — и вскоре они стали одним из самых оживленных заведений в городе.

Он не был помешан на названии кофейни. Предполагалось, что название "Три спирали" будет отсылкой к символу семьи Хейлов — Трискелиону, который Лора налепила на каждую чашку и свободную поверхность, но Дерек все-таки считал это название никуда не годным. Зато ему было поручено придумать фирменный шоколадный, карамельный и ванильный фраппучино, который станет фирменным напитком. Похоже, никто кроме Дерека не переживал из-за названия кафе, и поэтому в день открытия очередь у входа выстроилась вдоль целого квартала.

Естественно, именно в день открытия Лора внезапно сообщила ему, что он будет работать у прилавка.

С людьми.

Он ненавидел этот тип людей. Людей, которые ходят в кофейни.

В баре люди, заказывая напитки, могли и немного пофлиртовать, прежде чем оставить его и вернуться к своим друзьям к друзьям. Обычно они точно знали, чего хотели, либо просили его удивить их. Вы можете подумать, что нечто подобное работает и в кофейне.

Ничего подобного.

Здесь люди стояли в очереди, с открытым ртом уставившись на меню как рыба, а потом спустя десять минут, оказываясь наконец около прилавка, они все еще не знали, что, черт возьми, им заказать. Они стояли еще десять минут у прилавка, задерживая очередь и задавая миллион вопросов о напитках и их содержимом, хотя в меню около названия напитка были четко перечислены все ингредиенты.

И они были невероятно заносчивы. Вы бы могли подумать, что каждый зашедший в кофейню был самое меньшее королем и поэтому смотрел на всех сверху вниз.

— Я просто должна выпить кофе кон лече — эта особо высокомерная женщина даже щелкнула пальцами, делая заказ, чтобы он поторопился. — Я не могу функционировать без него. Слава Богу, в этом городе наконец-то открылось место, в котором его готовят.

— Вы же понимаете, что кофе-лече это просто кофе с молоком, верно? — уведомил ее Дерек.

— Что за абсурд, — скривилась женщина, — для лече используют более натуральный сорт сливок, что отличает их от молока.

— Нет, это просто молоко, - прорычал он, раздраженный тем, что эта женщина пыталась рассказать ему, что было в напитках, которые готовил он.

— Просто приготовь мой кофе, — презрительно усмехнулась женщина. — Я и не ожидала, что кто-то вроде тебя поймет такие сложные тонкости.

К счастью, Эрика и Бойд утащили его в заднюю комнату прежде, чем ситуация вышла из-под контроля, а Айзек очаровал ее своей ангельской улыбкой.

Если и был какой-то плюс в его возвращении в Бикон Хиллз, то это новые члены стаи.

Он сомневался первое время, решая, принимать их или нет, будучи наполовину убежден, что это всего лишь план Лоры найти ему потенциальную пару. К счастью, это было не так, но он все еще был на грани сомнения. Для него стая всегда была семьей, где бы ее члены не родились и с кем бы не состояли в отношениях. И все же мысль о том, чтобы обратить трех незнакомых людей и просто позволить им присоединиться к стае, заставляла его немного нервничать. Там, в Нью-Йорке, у них не было места расширяться или помогать недавно укушенному оборотню адаптироваться, но теперь они вернулись в Бикон Хиллз. И Лора явно имела большие планы, которые включали в себя присоединение к их стае трех новых бет.

\- Следующая партия булочек почти готова, - воскликнул Бойд, когда Дерек ворвался в кухню через двойные двери.

Если он и слышал что-нибудь снаружи, будь то поддразнивания Лоры или сплетни девчонок, то никак этого не показал. Это была одна из причин, по которым ему нравился Бойд, он не придавал этомe большого значения и знал, когда лучше оставить человека в покое.

\- Еще у нас заканчиваются шоколадные маффины, - проинформировал его Дерек, успокаиваясь сразу же, как только отошел подальше от толпы людей снаружи.

\- Я вынимаю их прямо сейчас, - сказал Айзек с усмешкой, вытаскивая из духовки противни с маффинами. - Они будут готовы вовремя, чтобы оказаться у твоих двух поклонниц там, снаружи.

_Конечно же, Айзек услышал это._

Айзек ему нравился, но он хотел, чтобы они с Эрикой поменьше внимания обращали на его личную жизнь, или, скорее, на ее отсутствие. Тем не менее он считал, надо радоваться тому, как успешно Айзек в последнее время справляется со своей замкнутостью. Все три беты после обращения развивались в лучшую сторону, становясь более уверенными и общительными. Но больше всего эти изменения коснулись Айзека – раньше он был угрюмым и замкнутым, когда Лора впервые предложила ему укус. Но теперь он стал улыбаться и смеяться. И, конечно, дразниться.

– Я уверен, они полностью забудут обо мне, как только ты высунешь голову из кухни, - ответил Дерек.

\- О, не буду даже мечтать о том, чтобы охотиться на твоей территории, - ехидно возразил Айзек. - В иерархии стаи ты выше меня, можешь выбрать себе самый лакомый кусочек.

Раздраженно закатив глаза и не удостаивая Айзека ответом, Дерек ушел в подсобку поискать, не осталось ли у них еще сиропа Cinnamon Dolce*. На витрине запас этого сиропа подходил к концу, а Дереку он был нужен для его новых экспериментов.

\- Ты осознаешь, что тебе придется заплатить за свои шуточки на нашей следующей тренировке? - он услышал приглушенный вопрос Бойда.

\- Это стоило того, - удовлетворенно парировал Айзек.

Найдя еще несколько бутылок сиропа, он взял одну и пошел обратно на кухню.

\- Все готово, можно выкладывать на витрину, - сказал ему Бойд, протягивая поднос с булочками и маффинами.

Расправив плечи, чтобы подготовиться к столкновению с сестрой и толпой клиентов снаружи, Дерек взял поднос и направился обратно. Он вышел через двойные двери как раз в тот момент, когда Лора заканчивала рисовать Специальное Меню. Ему стоило признать, оно стало выглядеть намного лучше — с аккуратным шрифтом и милыми декоративными завитками по краям.

\- Вот как надо было написать меню, братишка, - сказала Лора, делая шаг назад, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой.

\- Может, с этого момента ты и будешь писать его? - фыркнул Дерек и свалил выпечку на полку в витрине.

\- Тебе надо получить больше опыта, Дерек, - Лора вздохнула и стала раскладывать выпечку, стараясь придать ей презентабельный вид. - Если мы хотим, чтобы наш бизнес пошел в гору, нам надо прикладывать больше усилий, обращать внимание на каждую мелочь. И тебе не повредит поработать над своими навыками общения с людьми.

\- Почему это так много значит? – пробурчал Дерек, но все же помог ей. – Ты менеджер, а я тот, кто придумывает меню напитков. И тем не менее я все еще здесь, принимаю большую часть заказов и решаю вопросы бухгалтерии, пока ты прохлаждаешься рядом.

\- Если моя встреча с Альфой Мартин сегодня днем пройдет успешно, я перестану проводить здесь так много времени, - возразила Лора. – И тебе придется взять на себя больше ответственности.

\- Ты до сих пор ничего не рассказала мне об этой встрече, - кисло сказал Дерек.

Тот факт, что Лора и Питер что-то скрывали – что-то существенное – от него с тех пор, как они в первый раз приехали в Бикон Хиллз, бесконечно раздражал его. Он ненавидел неожиданные сюрпризы и они знали это. И, судя по тому, как тщательно они скрывали что-то, это было тем, что может повлиять на всю стаю.

\- Я уже говорила, что не хочу волновать тебя раньше времени, - в сотый раз объяснила Лора. - Если встреча пройдет не так, как планировалось, это не будет иметь значения.

\- Но это звучит, как нечто, о чем стоит беспокоиться, - настаивал Дерек.

Лора уже собиралась ответить, но ее прервал невозмутимый голос.

\- Давай, дай уже щенку подсказку, - поддразнил появившийся из ниоткуда Питер. 

Дерек ненавидел, когда Питер называл его так. Ему было почти тридцать, и Питер был ненамного старше их. Что было хуже всего - они никогда не слышали Питера, когда он хотел незаметно подкрасться. Даже чутье Альфы не помогало Лоре бороться с его скрытными уловками.

\- Даже я начинаю чувствовать себя неловко из-за того, что мы держим его в неведении, - продолжил дядя.

\- А почему мы не могли снова оставить его в Нью-Йорке? - пошутил Дерек, обращаясь к Лоре.

\- Сначала она бы оставила там тебя, - Питер усмехнулся в ответ.

\- Питер, пожалуйста, не сейчас, - упрекнула его Лора. - Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думала, у тебя есть кое-какие дела.

\- Я закончил их пораньше, - весело ответил Питер. - И решил заскочить и напомнить тебе о нашей встрече с Альфой Мартин.

\- До встречи еще несколько часов, - заметила Лора. - Времени более чем достаточно.

\- Напротив, дорогая племянница, - ласково сказал Питер. - У нас как раз достаточно времени, чтобы отвезти тебя домой и привести в приличный вид.

\- Мне нужно еще кое о чем позаботиться, прежде чем я смогу поехать домой и принять душ, - сказала Лора.

\- Я имел в виду нечто большее, чем просто смахивание крошек печенья, - вздохнул Питер. - В конце концов, это довольно важная встреча. Ты же хочешь выглядеть как можно лучше.

\- Я и раньше проводила встречи с другими Альфами, - раздраженно сказала Лора.

\- Но ни одна из встреч не будет такой же, как эта, - возразил Питер. - И если то, что я узнал о Лидии Мартин, правда, то она будет шикарно одета и будет готова метать бисер во время нашей встречи, пока ты будешь выглядеть, как студентка колледжа, которая только что вернулась со своей низкооплачиваемой подработки, таким образом ставя себя в невыгодное положение.

\- Это будет разговор, а не показ мод, - прорычала Лора. Мы будем обсуждать идеи, а не одежду.

\- Еще больше причин выглядеть профессионально, - сказал Питер. - Как будто ты действительно можешь сделать то, что собираешься предложить.

Дерек молча стоял рядом, надеясь, что о его присутствии забудут. Он надеялся, что кто-нибудь из них случайно даст ему хотя бы намек, который даст ему возможность понять, что они планируют.

\- Ты прав, - расстроенно вздохнула Лора.

\- Разве я не всегда прав, - ухмыльнулся Питер.

\- Похоже, мне надо уйти пораньше, так что ты остаешься за главного, - сказала Лора, поворачиваясь к Дереку. - Ты управлял кафе до этого, так что у тебя получится. В любом случае, ты всегда можешь позвонить мне, если возникнут проблемы.

\- Не волнуйся, я дам тебе знать, если сорвусь и начну кидаться на клиентов, пытаясь разорвать им горло, - раздраженно сказал Дерек.

\- Это не смешно, Дер, - сказала Лора.

\- Кто пытается быть смешным? - Дерек оставался невозмутим.

\- Хорошо, - сдалась Лора. - Просто... просто действуй по своему усмотрению.

\- Конечно, - ответил Дерек. Теперь он чувствовал себя неловко. Лора явно переживала из-за встречи и он ей не помогал. - И удачи с... чем бы то ни было.

\- Спасибо, Дер-Дер*, - Лора обняла его. - И это не убьет тебя, если ты будешь улыбаться немножко побольше.

Ему не хотелось признаваться в этом, но он был рад тому, что она ушла. Дерек был не из тех людей, кто ладил со своими родственниками. Даже несмотря на то, что Лора была его Альфой, из-за того, что она постоянно была рядом с ним и контролировала работу в кафе, ему хотелось вести себя, как пятилетний ребенок, который тянет кота за хвост и прикладывает минимум усилий только потому, что его заставляют взрослые. Но когда он был сам по себе, ему приходилось отвечать не только за себя, но и за свои удивительно высокие личные стандарты.

Работа здесь была не такой уж и плохой, когда он оставался за главного. Большинство их постоянных посетителей были довольно милыми, не считая пары придурков. Возможно, ему даже вполне искренне нравились некоторые из постоянников. Особенно гиперактивные маги с янтарными глазами, которые приходили сюда за ежедневной дозой кофеина.

Над входной дверью звякнул колокольчик, и Дерек выжидающе поднял голову, но сразу разочаровался - это была очередная группа подростков.

\- Расстраиваешься, что твой любимчик до сих пор не заходил? - нараспев спросила Эрика, когда он подошел к кассе.

Дерек молча уставился на нее, зная, что она услышит ложь, если он начнет что-либо отрицать, но ее это только рассмешило. Она слишком долго была частью стаи и теперь легко могла устоять перед его хмурым взглядом.

\- Не волнуйся, - поддразнила его она. - День еще только начинается.

Трудно было признаться - в первую очередь самому себе - что его чувства к Стайлзу Стилински были чем-то явно большим, чем просто мимолетное увлечение. И, судя по запаху возбуждения, исходящему от Стайлза словно аромат духов каждый раз, когда он видел Дерека, интерес был взаимным. 

Стайлз был как раз в его вкусе. Высокий брюнет со светлой кожей, с самыми удивительными в мире глазами, которые он когда либо видел. И это не говоря о тех очаровательных родинках, которыми усыпано все лицо и, как он надеялся, остальные части тела молодого человека. И эти губы. Дерек думает, что то, что Стайлз вытворяет с соломинкой своего напитка, постоянно обхватывая ее губами, должно быть запрещено законом. Пару раз Дерек был вынужден отступить на кухню, чтобы избавиться от возникающих в голове греховных образов и перевести дух.

На самом деле, единственной причиной, по которой Дерек не спросил номер у Стайлза, когда тот еще в первый раз зашел в их кофейню, было то, что он слишком напоминал Дереку Дженнифер.

Он встречался с ней около шести месяцев, прежде чем обнаружил, что она обманывала его. Она была магом, и, как выяснилось, хотела иметь скорее цепного сторожевого оборотня. Он даже не знал, как она выглядит - Дженнифер пользовалась магией, меняя свою внешность. Из-за этого она казалась ему очень привлекательной все то время, пока они встречались. Так что в каком-то смысле это закономерно, что Стайлз был на нее похож. Как только Дерек это понял, вроде бы ничего больше не мешало его знакомству со Стайлзом.

Пока он не узнал, что Стайлз - эмиссар стаи Мартин.

Если бы Стайлз был бетой или даже обычным человеком другой стаи, это не было бы большой проблемой. В стаях часто создавали брачные связи с другими стаями, так как это был хороший способ наладить связи и объединиться. Но с эмиссарами все было иначе. Они были самыми доверенными советниками альф и буквально жизненно необходимой частью стаи. Это была основная причина, по которой личности эмиссаров были секретной информацией для всех, кроме альфы.

Если бета начнет ухаживать за эмиссаром другой стаи, это скорее всего будет расценено альфой стаи, как акт агрессии, попытка узнать секреты стаи и угроза безопасности стаи. В прошлом из-за таких ситуаций случилась не одна война между стаями. И, если судить о том, что Дерек слышал о Лидии Мартин, она очень ревностно оберегала то, что считала своим.

Таким образом, Стайлз был официально недоступен.

С этим было бы легче справиться, если бы Стайлз не появлялся в его жизни почти каждый день. Это делало ситуацию все хуже и хуже, потому что чем больше он узнавал Стайлза, тем больше понимал, что этот парень привлекает его не только физически. Стайлз был умным, забавным и более чем необычным. Стайлз приходил в "Три спирали" в тихие часы и постоянно задерживался, чтобы поболтать с Дереком и остальными. Его стиль общения иногда был довольно эксцентричным, но разговаривать с ним было очень увлекательно. Дерек был более чем уверен, что за последние несколько месяцев после знакомства со Стайлзом узнал об истории, науке и поп-культуре больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь.

И еще Стайлзу всегда было интересно, над какими новыми напитками и вкусовыми сочетаниями экспериментирует Дерек. Он знал, что если бы у них в меню было бы достаточно напитков, то Стайлз бы каждый день заказывал что-нибудь новое. Приняв этот факт, как вызов, Дерек действительно работал усерднее и постоянно придумывал что-то новое и даже странное. Лишь парочка из них попала в настоящее меню кофейни, поскольку большинство из них были настолько странными, что только Стайлз мог захотеть их выпить.

Иногда Стайлз и сам предлагал какие-то вкусовые комбинации, с которыми Дерек экспериментировал. Он стоял у стойки, постоянно двигаясь и постукивая пальцами, потому что даже когда он стоял на месте, он находился в движении, пока Дерек возился с разными сиропами и кремами, притворяясь раздраженным. Его последнее творение могло быть результатом того, что Стайлз рассказал ему о своем любимом лакомстве - зефирках. Теперь Дерек почти нашел идеальное сочетание шоколада и маршмеллоу с щепоткой корицы и карамелью, напоминающее вкус крекеров "Грехэм".

Звонок над дверью снова прозвенел, но это была еще одна ложная тревога. Эрика снова усмехнулась.

Он не надеялся.

Он просто хотел, чтобы обстоятельства, мешающие ему и Стайлзу встречаться, были другими.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В оригинале Лора ласково называет Дерека "Der-bear", т. е. Дер-мишка/медведь (я решила, вам стоит знать)  
> Cinnamon Dolce - нежная корица  
> Крекеры Грехэм - печеньки, которые используют для основы чизкейков.


End file.
